


alexithymia

by peachykeen14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: Karl finds Quackity on one of his bad days and preens his wings for him because he read in a book that it was a form of endearment for Avians.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 198





	alexithymia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a prompt I saw, I hope you enjoy :}

After having to hide his wings for so long because of Schlatt, Quackity had to admit it was nice to let them be free.

He could fly around the server now instead of walking which was so convenient. He remembers when they got strong enough to be able to lift him and one of his boyfriends and he would fly them around. He loves to fly up and through the clouds and jump off of mountains before catching himself right as he’s about to hit the ground.

And yet he still felt like a freak for having them. He still thought everyone saw them as a tool and that he was a freak for having them.

I mean sure Phil has wings and most of the server is hybrids but insecurities aren’t very rational are they? 

He lost his whole family because of their wings and just as he was getting more confident in them, Jschlatt came along and fucked up that whole process.

So yeah sure the wings were useful, but were they all he was useful for? Was he just a tool? 

Alex was in bed waiting for Sapnap and Karl to come home and well, he doesn’t do the best when left alone.

He was cuddled up, eyes staring at nothing. He was completely dazed out and wasn’t noticing anything around him until he heard the key turn in the door.

He couldn’t see who came through because he was in the bedroom but heard their footsteps carry around the house and knew that it was Karl.

That’s the nice thing about living with his loves now. He can identify them by the way they walk now.

Karl eventually came into their room and saw Alex curled up in bed and could tell it was one of those days. The kind of days where life is just too much.

Quackity heard his steps get closer before feeling the comfortable weight of Karl sink into the bed.

He didn’t feel like talking and Karl didn’t say anything either, they just sat there in silence.

Karl started to run his hands over Alex’s back before settling on his wings. Alex flinched out of habit before relaxing into his fiancee’s gentle hands.

It began with Karl just absent mindedly running his hands over his wings but then Karl did something that confused Alex a little. He started to card through the feathers and pet them in a way that reminded Quackity of the way his mom used to do it when he was really young, before they were all killed.

Alex couldn’t remember the last time his wings were treated with such a loving and gentle touch. Karl continued straightening out his feathers and scratching gently in spots that he knew there was no way Alex could reach them.

Karl began to feel Alex shaking, his shoulders rising up and down quickly. He could hear the sobs muffled into the pillow and the little hiccups that were way too adorable.

“Hey, hey, Alex baby what’s wrong?” He asked, keeping up his soothing motions over his wings the whole time, waiting for a response.

Quackity didn’t say anything, he sat up and maneuvered to be in Karl’s lap and buried his head into Karl’s neck.

Karl could feel the warm tears soaking through his shirt and then the quiet murmur of “nothing,” followed by soft sniffles.

Karl pulled them to be laying down and kept running his fingers through the smaller’s beautiful wings as said boy cried softly into his shoulder at the overwhelming feeling of being loved. God he missed this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I greatly appreciate comments so if you have anything to say feel free to <3 I hope you enjoyed :}


End file.
